


A Chance Encounter

by DisabledSorrychangedaccounts



Category: Dreams Of Estorra (Aphmau), Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Diaries (Aphmau), Void Paradox (Aphmau), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Partial amnesia, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Trust Issues, it’s honestly fluff, no beta we die like men, that homeotic fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts/pseuds/DisabledSorrychangedaccounts
Summary: Jayden and Laurance are soulmates, Laurance forgets what happened in Void Paradox and his soulmate(Both Timer and colourblind soulmates au in one)
Relationships: Jayden (Dreams of Estorra) /Laurance Zvhal, Laurance Zvhal (Aphmau)/Jayden (Dreams of Estorra), Mentioned Polly (Aphmau)/Laila (Aphmau), Referenced Garroth Ro’meave/Aphmau (Minecraft Diaries)
Kudos: 5





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Feel free to comment anything you want, even if you want to say hello, or a request, or even to fix any grammar and spelling mistakes I have haha, thanks for reading!

_ It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair.  _ Laurance didn't remember meeting his soulmate, never could recall anything about them. It was almost if he had never met them, but that was false, he  _ had _ met them!

He hated it, the way everything came up blank even though he obviously felt the rising heat to his face, the way his heart skipped a beat and how he thought about how he—  _ how _ ? He couldn’t remember what he was thinking, he blinked confused.  _ A curse maybe? _

Soulmated had a timer on their wrists with the numbers counting down to 0 when they meet their soulmate, if that wasn't enough everyone in the world is born colourblind until they meet them. 

His timer last read 01:03:28, he had a  _ day _ to meet his soulmate last time he checked it, now it was at  _ zero _ , and with no memories of their meeting. 

Laurance figured whichever god created soulmates wanted them to be found easier. 

Laurance clutched the  _ red and gold  _ amulet tightly in his hand, wishing to remember anything about them.  _ About his soulmate.  _

Laurance turned away from the forest clearing, the war had ended and their troups united together. 

“ _ Jayden.” A voice said dryly to him, “My name is Jayden and what should I call my soulmate?”  _

_ “Soulmate?” A familiar voice asked, Aphmaus’ voice, “oh congratulations on finding your soulmate!”  _

_ “Laurance,” he interjected, raising his hand to meet his soulmate, Jaydens’ hand. _

Laurance slowly released the amulet he was clutching,  _ Jayden? _

He looked around for any idea of what reminded me of it but shrugged it off. 

He made his way back over to the gates, Aphmau looked at him worriedly, “Is something wrong?” She asked him. 

He stayed quiet before he nodded not trusting his voice. She frowned at him before nodding, and Lauramce couldn't help but stare at her rescinding figure. He followed her towards where they at last found Zane.

  
  


OoO

He felt like he couldn't trust her, not anymore, the faint visions he had gotten with her in it made him… scared, worried even. 

She was there!! Right there! Standing in front of him in them! Talking as if normal! With Jayden! His soulmate! 

He turned towards the portal, and Aphmau could only look at him mournfully. “I’m sorry,” he said instead, before he looked at his arm, the timer still at 0. 

“Just— take care? For the both of us!” Aphmau tried and he frowned at her, he went through, not answering anything she asked him. 

It was thrilling for some reason, he fought his hardest, making his way up the ranks, he obtained his own Fortress, and—

Laurance blinked confused,  _ what was I thinking about? _

OoO

Person in front of him brandished an Axe, holding it up in a ready stance. Laurance pulled out his old sword, he had decided to go outside into the overworld to get away, Zenix had recommended he do that. 

The person in front of him faltered or at least he thought so, he couldn't really tell. Their face was hidden by the hood on their cloak. The person, definitely a man, rushed him, slamming his axe down, Laurance raised his sword up against the axe, struggling slightly as the man pressed harder down. 

Laurance grinned at him, “The name’s Laurance,” he introduced himself. The man moved back, retreating slightly. “The names Jayden,  _ soulmate _ .” And suddenly Laurance couldn't hide it, the confusion, the shock, the anger, the—

He could practically feel his memories returning,  _ Jayden, his soulmate!  _ Was here again! And the void—

“The void—“ he panicked, Jayden wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. 

“The Void will still be there when we go back,” Jayden gave his right cheek a small and light kiss before he pulled away. Laurance frowned at him before he yanked him closer and tentatively kissed him on the mouth. 

“Gods I missed you,” Jayden said once they pulled apart. 

“I would say the same but I had amnesia.” Laurance joked to his lover. 

“Amnesia?” 

“Memory loss,” Laurance grinned, “I remember Polly saying something about it when we first met.”

And suddenly Laurance felt terrible, The hatred and the suspicion he had given Aphmau when he first came back to his world— it wasn't right of him, and he felt sorry for her, but thankfully, they each had their soulmates back. Her and Garroth, and Laurance looked up at Jayden, Jayden and Himself.

“Now,” Jayden said quietly, close to his ear, “let's go see Polly and Laila.” 

“Lets,” he agreed before they made their way, away from there, from the nether, from  His world. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Again! Feel free to request any ships! I am very indecisive on who I personally chose to write but thankfully people on discord like requesting things haha :))! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
